


The Night is Still Young (and so are we)

by luvsanime02



Series: Cocktail Friday Fics [112]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cocktail Friday, Gen, Introspection, Mild Language, present times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Everything's going to hell, but Hilde's determined to enjoy a night out with her friends, anyway.
Series: Cocktail Friday Fics [112]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/864484
Kudos: 3
Collections: GW Cockatil Fridays





	The Night is Still Young (and so are we)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the March 20th Cocktail Party prompt found here: https://gwcocktailfriday.tumblr.com/post/612572391663714304/cocktail-friday-post-responses-on-friday-march.

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Gundam Wing and am making no money off of this fic.

########

**The Night is Still Young (and so are we)** by luvsanime02

########

“Give me a frappe, and keep ‘em coming,” Hilde shouts. She’s always wanted to say something like that. And hell, her midterms are being put off because her college is closed right now. All colleges are closed right now - sometimes, it feels like the whole world is closed right now, and that’s not far off from the truth. Point is, now seems as good a time as any to drink as many frappes tonight as she can.

Wufei raises an eyebrow. “What’s a frappe?” he asks. “I thought that was one of your coffee things.”

As a consummate tea drinker, Wufei has always looked at his friend’s coffee habits with amusement and no little amount of confusion. He has learned some of the terms, though. Hilde pats his arm in appreciation. 

“It is,” she reassures him. “It’s also a pretty good cocktail here.”

The confusion doesn’t really clear any. “It’s a coffee liquor?” he asks, like Wufei finds the idea of a coffee-flavored alcohol to be bizarre.

Hilde decides to save the Kahlua talk for some other day. She shakes her head. “No, frappe refers to how it’s made, not what’s in it,” she explains. “Basically, I’m asking for crushed ice in my drink.” That’s not all, but that’s the main thing.

Wufei’s expression smooths out, and he nods in understanding. Hilde’s drink comes, pale yellow in color and not a drop of caffeine inside, but it tastes of orange and honey, and slides down Hilde’s throat. She hums appreciatively. 

They go back to the table, Wufei with his simple bottle of beer and basket of chips in hand. Not that Wufei’s going to be eating most of the chips - those are for Duo. He’s such a lightweight that the rest of them have long-since adopted the practice of ordering food with their drinks and then conveniently leaving it close to Duo. He never orders any for himself, but that doesn’t stop him from eating theirs.

It feels like the end of the world, but it’s easy to push all of that to the back of her mind and for Hilde to enjoy the night out with her friends. And with her frappe cocktails appearing one after the other throughout the evening, of course.


End file.
